Inconfessável
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Ele precisava ir embora. Do mesmo universo de "Quebrantável".


**6.**

Merlin desejava que fosse tão fácil aceitar o que ele previra desde o início.

Desejava que o fato de ter sido ele a insistir que aquela era a melhor solução o consolasse de alguma forma.

E, no entanto, saber que aquela era a decisão mais acertada não a tornava menos difícil de ser tomada.

Como prometido, ele estivera presente durante toda a cerimônia. Sorrira nos momentos adequados, controlara sua magia mesmo quando esta pulsava com mais violência, prestes a destruir tudo e todos ao redor. Ninguém nunca suspeitara de que estar ali era como ter um punhal permanentemente encravado em seu estômago.

E, no entanto, seus olhos haviam acompanhado cada movimento do rei. Era inevitável. Merlin estava preso a ele, mesmo agora, que estava fora de seu alcance. Ele continuava onde sempre estivera e, no entanto, Arthur nunca estivera tão distante.

Assim, à medida que o tempo se arrastava e os festejos continuavam, o feiticeiro tinha mais certeza de que não poderia suportar o que estava por vir. A cada sorriso trocado entre o casal, alguma ilusão dentro de si se partia. A cada carícia, alguma lembrança deles juntos começava a apagar-se. Sem saber, a corte, com suas convenções, destruía tudo o que Merlin mais desejava.

Quando o casal enfim chegou aos tronos e virou-se para a multidão, pela primeira vez como homem e mulher, seu olhar encontrou o de Arthur. E, vendo a mesma desolação refletida nas feições de seu rei, Merlin compreendeu que precisava ir embora.

Porque ele queria ser o escolhido. Ele queria estar no lugar dela naquele momento, e aquele pensamento era egoísta demais. Mais do que egoísta, era injusto, e mesmo assim sua magia não se contentava, desejando atingir alguém – atingir _Gwen_ – que pudesse ser culpado por sua infelicidade, quando o único culpado era ele mesmo.

Ele precisava ir embora. Caso contrário, a amargura tomaria conta da vida de ambos, e ele não suportaria ser responsabilizado por aquilo.

Enquanto abandonava o Salão do Trono, Merlin deu-se conta de que não importava que aquela fosse a decisão certa.

Ser deixado para trás doía de todas as maneiras.

* * *

**5.**

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

"Você vai."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Num impasse que se fazia presente em ombros rígidos e nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Mesmo na ausência de palavras, suas vontades se chocavam e lutavam para sobrepujar uma à outra.

E então, um sorriso triste e quatro palavras deram fim à discussão que sequer começara.

"Você não tem escolha."

* * *

**4.**

"Você não pode me colocar à frente das necessidades de todo um reino, Arthur."

"Eu colocaria." Um toque suave em sua nuca, tão breve, fez arrepios se irradiarem por todo o seu corpo. "Você sabe que sim."

"Você não fala como um rei deveria, meu senhor."

"Eu não estou aqui como rei." Mesmo sem que ele o tocasse, Merlin podia senti-lo às suas costas, cada vez mais próximo. "Não quando somos só nós dois."

Merlin abraçou o próprio corpo, afastando uma brisa fria que não existia, mas que o enregelava até os ossos naquele momento. Um vento que murmurava em seu ouvido sobre o que ainda havia de vir. Sobre o inevitável.

"É isso que me preocupa", o feiticeiro sussurrou, fechando os olhos. Ainda assim, não teve forças para se afastar quando braços conhecidos finalmente o envolveram por trás, afastando momentaneamente o frio.

* * *

**3.**

Ele fechou os olhos, sonolento, deixando que o murmúrio da chuva e o calor dos lençóis o acalentassem. O fogo crepitava alto na lareira quando o corpo deitou-se confortavelmente sobre o seu. Seus braços logo o envolveram, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto.

Enquanto seus dedos corriam entre os cabelos loiros, Merlin sentiu um beijo quente em seu pescoço e sorriu levemente.

"Eu amo você." O sussurro confundiu-se com a respiração úmida contra a sua pele.

Suspirando, Merlin abraçou-o mais forte, seus olhos se abrindo apenas para enxergar o dossel escuro da cama.

_Mas não deveria._

"Eu também."

* * *

**2.**

Quando enfim alcançou os campos de treinamento, Merlin logo avistou o rei. Estava de costas para ele e, sob o sol a pino, açoitava violentamente um boneco de madeira com sua espada, os cabelos loiros e a túnica azul escurecidos pelo suor. Ao redor, alguns cavaleiros observavam com olhares que variavam entre preocupação, ansiedade e, no caso dos mais novos, medo.

Merlin parou e cruzou os braços quando estava próximo o suficiente, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Por Camelot, homem, esse boneco não fez nada para você!"

A reação foi imediata. O loiro se virou na direção de onde viera a voz com uma expressão furiosa e a espada ainda erguida. Alguns cavaleiros deram um passo para trás. Merlin torceu os lábios. Quando se deu conta de quem se atrevera a atrapalhá-lo, Arthur pareceu acalmar-se ligeiramente, o braço que segurava a espada caindo ao lado do corpo. Com um ar irritado, ele lhe deus as costas mais uma vez.

"Saia daqui, Merlin."

O feiticeiro revirou os olhos. _Eloquente._ Com um gesto distraído de uma de suas mãos, o manequim de treinamento – quase decepado àquela altura – ficou novo em folha, para a completa frustração do rei, que se virou novamente, pronto para expulsá-lo dali à força. Merlin se aproximou mais alguns passos e o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seu tom de voz baixo.

"Não seja ridículo. Até os seus _cavaleiros_ estão ficando preocupados." Dando-lhe as costas, Merlin começou a afastar-se em direção aos jardins. "Venha", chamou, sobre o ombro.

Continuou caminhando calmamente, mesmo quando não ouviu os passos de Arthur acompanhando-o. Forçou-se a não olhar para trás, até finalmente alcançar os jardins e sentar-se num dos bancos de pedra, protegido pela sombra dos carvalhos.

Como era de se esperar, não demorou para que Arthur surgisse à curva do castelo, sua expressão uma máscara de desagrado. Quando ele parou à sua frente, as feições ligeiramente avermelhadas, Merlin ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Merlin!" Silêncio. "O que os meus cavaleiros vão pensar de mim? Ouvindo ordens de um subordinado?"

"Então por que você veio?" Um pequeno sorriso de divertimento escapou ao seu controle.

A única resposta de Arthur foi olhar para o lado, em direção às muralhas do castelo, e comprimir os lábios em uma linha fina. Merlin suspirou.

"Leon me procurou."

Os vincos no cenho de Arthur se aprofundaram.

"Eu não sabia que tinha babás ao meu serviço."

"Ele me disse que você se reuniu com os outros conselheiros hoje cedo." Merlin decidiu ignorar a resposta grosseira. "Algo que você queira compartilhar?"

"Na verdade, não."

"Aquele boneco que você estava destruindo discorda disso."

"Ao contrário de você, aquele boneco sabe ficar _quieto_."

Fechando os olhos, Merlin passou a mão pelo rosto, em sinal de cansaço.

"_Arthur…_"

O rei o interrompeu com um grunhido de irritação e, em um lapso de violência, fincou a espada na terra selvagemente. Surpreso, Merlin piscou e, diante da expressão feroz do amigo, engoliu as próximas palavras.

"_O quê_, Merlin? O que você quer saber?" Arthur explodiu. "Não é como se eles falassem de outra coisa. Casamento, casamento, casamento. É _sempre_ sobre isso!"

Foi a vez do feiticeiro de olhar para longe. Por alguns instantes, somente ouviu a respiração descompassada de Arthur e, mais distante, o barulho abafado de espadas chocando-se com madeira, sinal de que os cavaleiros voltavam a treinar.

"_Agora_ você fica calado?"

Com os olhos semicerrados, graças à luz forte, Merlin observava dois guardas caminhando próximos aos muros, em vigília. Nenhum deles estava prestando atenção ao rei ou àquela conversa.

"Por que você odeia tanto isso?", perguntou distraidamente.

"Eu não gosto da forma como eles esperam até eu estar sozinho para me encurralar com essa maldita ideia."

Voltando a encará-lo, Merlin sorriu suavemente.

"Não. Eu quis dizer, por que você abomina tanto a ideia de se casar com alguém?" Hesitando, já à espera de uma nova reação explosiva, acrescentou em um tom mais baixo de voz: "Você sabe que eles estão certos. Eventualmente, você vai ter que casar."

Para sua surpresa, Arthur apenas grunhiu, aborrecido.

"Não você também!" Quando Merlin apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, Arthur suspirou e afastou a franja molhada de suor dos olhos. "Eu sei que eu preciso casar, eu não sou idiota, Merlin. Mas eu me recuso a fazer isso apenas por conveniência, sem conhecer a pessoa antes. Pode parecer tolice, mas eu gostaria de casar por amor, como o meu pai."

O feiticeiro tentou ignorar o motivo pelo qual um nó lentamente se formava em sua garganta.

"E quem garante que você não pode vir a amar essa pessoa depois de casar?", sussurrou roucamente, os olhos recaindo sobre as próprias mãos, que, sem perceber, retorciam-se em seu colo.

A conversa voltou a cair em silêncio, e Merlin não teve coragem de quebrá-lo. Após alguns instantes, viu os pés do rei se aproximarem e pararem bem à sua frente, seus joelhos quase se tocando. Quando ergueu o rosto, por um breve momento, nada enxergou além da silhueta de Arthur, que tinha o sol às costas.

E então ele se inclinou para frente, aproximando-se mais ainda, e os olhos de Merlin conseguiram divisar os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que o encaravam intensamente. Quando ele enfim o beijou, seus lábios estavam rachados pelo calor e a mão que tocava o seu rosto estava cheia de calos.

Era exatamente tudo o que Merlin desejava.

"_Isso_ me garante que eu não vou amar quem quer que eles me apresentem", ele sussurrou contra os seus lábios algum tempo depois, antes de afastar-se completamente e, tirando a espada do chão, deixar o jardim.

Merlin o acompanhou com os olhos, as feições levemente ruborizadas e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**1.**

Tinha sido tão fácil.

Um pequeno sorriso contornava seus lábios, enquanto Merlin observava, das ameias, o rei desfilar pela cidade sobre o imponente garanhão de pelagem preta. A beleza da roupagem formal, própria para a cerimônia que acabara de terminar, em nada se comparava ao brilho do homem que a vestia, apesar de própria para um rei. Duvidava que houvesse algo naquele reino comparável à grandeza de Arthur.

Era fácil amar alguém como Arthur, mesmo a distância.

Arthur, que fora Rei muito antes de receber a coroa. Aquele dia, os festejos, os gritos de "_Vida longa ao rei!_", as mulheres estendendo seus bebês com sorrisos emocionados, suplicando a bênção daquele homem – tudo aquilo não passava de uma simples confirmação, aos olhos de Merlin.

E ele continuou a observar, de cima, enquanto crianças gritavam e riam ao redor do cavalo do novo rei, que também ria das peripécias e acabou por se juntar aos menores, não hesitando em compartilhar da alegria de seu povo. Nobres e camponeses não se distinguiam aos olhos dele.

Ainda sorrindo, Merlin sussurrou algumas palavras. Imediatamente, milhares de pequenas pétalas de flores começaram a cair sobre todos, flutuando de forma lenta até o chão, pintando de um rosa suave os cabelos de mulheres e crianças. E, quando as pétalas enfim tocaram o rosto de Arthur, ele olhou para cima, e seus olhares logo se encontraram.

Com um sorriso aberto, que poucos tinham o privilégio de ver, Arthur estendeu uma mão em sua direção, como se fosse alcançá-lo. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele parecia esperar uma resposta.

_Você vem?_

O sorriso de Merlin se alargou. Aquela era uma pergunta simples de responder.

_Sempre._

_

* * *

_

_Deixa ao menos uma vez eu fingir que consigo  
__Se o adeus demora, a dor no coração se expande.  
_(Oswaldo Montenegro)


End file.
